Becoming You
by Lover's End
Summary: The Killiks are sucking Alema in. [Around TJK. Alema, Killiks, hive mind.]


**Becoming You**

**I really hate the way the authors treated Alema. First off, she is obviously so much more than a little Twi'lek slut trying to steal Anakin from Tahiri. She's been through so much, and the authors sort of just minimize her troubles and focus on everything she does in offense to the Jedi. Second off, with all the crap she gets from the Order, that line in DN about her turning her back on people who showed her 'nothing but kindness' is definitely off track. I mean, not even the _readers_ show her kindness due to her awful portrayal in profic. So...I guess I'm trying to get people to bestow some sympathy on her. Yeah.**

The hive mind is amazing. For once I—or maybe it's _we_—can understand others to a depth even a Jedi cannot, and they can understand me—we?—me. We have so much more knowledge than any Jedi. We can _see_ and _remember_ things that happened before we were born. Part of our brain—the part that is _Alema Rar_, not AlemaTaat—hisses that this shouldn't be happening and maybe we should leave before becoming completely Taat.

We disagree. What could be wrong with this? We are Jedi, of that we are sure. What is it if we expand our minds a little more? Isn't that what our great Master Skywalker always tells us? To be open to new options?

Alema Rar is telling us to go. _She _is close-minded and doesn't want to become fully Taat. It's only because _she_ can't handle the feelings of others over her own. We sigh and clack our mandibles—_I have mandibles? This is wrong!_—in irritation as we so often do. Alema Rar shouldn't _resist _so much. UnuThul_—your great leader, not mine!_—uses his powers to help Alema into the nest. She could be one of us. She could be family. Alema Rar resists us, saying this is AlemaTaat speaking, not her.

Our lekku twitch—_you're bugs, you can't have lekku_—as she pulls away. Come, now, she is almost already fully Taat, surely she can abandon her silly beliefs about our hive mind! After all, we have been soothing her _and _AlemaTaat—_oh, is that us? I don't think so_—over the deaths of her beloved sister and Anakin Solo. So far now, she still grieves. Parts of her—_AlemaTaat, not Alema Rar_—are over it. That part is us. We help. We give. Maybe we take, but that is a necessicity. Alema Rar, of all people, should be able to understand that.

In her eye—_control is the key, Alema_—we steal identity. Why would we do that? Look at us, Alema Rar, are we so bad? Look how we all help each other so—_at what price?_—and see how open your other Jedi friends are?

_They aren't my friends._

Alema Rar, look at Jaina Solo—_you mean JainaTaat_—and see how happy she is? She loves us. She appreciates us. And _she _can still be herself, too.

_But she's not!_

We are offering things to you, Alema Rar. Oppurtunity. Home. Friends. Family. Love. Acceptance. Things you've always wanted.

_I don't accept bribes from bugs._

We are you, Alema. You are us. You shouldn't resist—_feel the push of UnuThul's influence, don't fall for it, they'll steal who you are_—and you should stop being so negative. If you really think about it, perhaps the reason why _you _resist is—

_I'm not listening!_

There are so many _good _things about being one of us, you know. Haven't you ever wanted to know what someone was _thinking _or _feeling_ or _wanting_? You could have that. And the more they understand you, Alema Rar, the more they accept you and isn't that what you've always wanted—_another push, it's getting hard to resist but you have to because you need to because_—to be accepted? You know you do. We want to be your friend, Alema Rar. You're already more _us _than you know.

You are becoming us, Alema. We are becoming you.

**So I think this is a little AU because I'm fairly sure Alema was possibly the first to fall and I don't know if she showed any resistance, but it's been awhile since I picked up any of the DN books. Anyway, I hope this didn't confuse anyone. If it did, uh, sorry?**


End file.
